The Haunting of a Greaser Spirit
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: Ponyboy has changed since Johnny & Dallas's death. And nothing the gang do can help him. But when he and the gang start seeing strange things in the house, will they come to find that one of their greaser friends is still with them? Even in spirit?
1. Something Strange

**A Haunting of a Greaser Spirit**

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. THOUGH I WISH I DID. NO HATE MAIL AND MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A STORY (A REAL ONE ANYWAY) ENJOY AND COMMENT! **

_PONYBOY_

It had been a year since Johnny and Dallas's death. Things seemed pretty normal around Tulsa and my house. Two bit was same as always – bickering with anyone who tried to change the channel if he was watching Mickey on Saturday mornings, Sodapop – my brother- who was his happy go lucky old self with his best buddy, Steve, who I didn't find very fun to be around and was cocky. And Darry, my older brother who took care of me and Sodapop both, so we didn't end up in a boy's home.

Everything was still the same, well, except with me.

I was still in the grieving stage, and it was driving my brother's nearly off edge. They had taken me nearly to Psychiatrists, doctors and anyone from anywhere who could've helped me. But nothing worked. They just gave me some medicine that made me feel kind of loopy during the day, but at least I didn't feel as worse as I did a few months after their deaths.

"Boy how I love Mickey!" I heard Two bit said as he reclined in the chair in the living room, a beer in his hand and was fully relaxed. I was sitting on the couch, sunk in the cushion watching the stupid cartoon with him. I used to not care if I watched the show or not. Now it seemed pretty stupid to me now.

Steve rolled his eyes and Sodapop chuckled.

"You've always loved that show, since you was a kid." Steve remarked trying to pin Soda's arm down in an arm wrestling match he knew he'd win at. My brother was strong, but against Steve he wasn't as strong as he'd liked to be.

"Why so quiet there, Pone? Cat got your tongue?" Soda joked as he looked over at me, seeing as if I wasn't saying a word. I hadn't been. Something was bugging me as we sat out in the living room, but I didn't want to announce it in front of the whole (or what was left) of our gang.

I shook my head but still said nothing.

Soda slightly frowned letting his arm get pinned by Steve's in the process and Steve let out a victory "whoop" and laughed. I stood up, leaving this "Cozy" scene and walked outside and onto the porch, where seconds later Soda came and joined me.

"Ponyboy what's the matter? You haven't been talkin' since you got up this morning." He said looking at me concerned. Unless my loud yawn this morning counted as talking he was right. I was absolutely fine. The silence, though was bugging Soda and I could tell just by the expression on his face.

He had the stubborn look and puzzled look all at once. Too many emotions I couldn't place at once look.

"You're bein' stubborn, kid. Why aint you talking? I'll force you to talk." He said in a serious manner making me look up at him. His eyes were serious and I wondered what in the world he'd do. But I didn't have time to brainstorm all the things he could do, because I then busted out laughing.

My sides were being tickled and I had to bite my lip from saying anything. Tears sprung in my eyes because I was dying of laughter.

"Say uncle, Pony!" Soda said and grinned as he tickled me to what seemed to the death. No way was I going to give in. Finally what seemed after moments of tickling of death, I shouted,

"Okay okay! Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted, out of breath and Soda stopped, his stupid grin still on his face. I couldn't help but smile too and didn't even notice the guys in the doorway staring at us. Those were the first four words I had said all morning and I wondered from then on if I'd say anymore.

_SODAPOP_

I smiled relieved I could get Ponyboy to speak even four words! Four! He hadn't talked all morning and yet, when I tickled him he managed to holler for me to stop. That's a start. He suddenly got up and went back inside and the shutting of our bedroom door was heard. I sighed.

"Don't worry Soda, he'll start talking more eventually." Two bit tried to reasurre me. Steve looked out and at the neighborhood.

"It's better when the kid don't talk. He's already quiet enough as it is." He remarked making me roll my eyes. He doesn't even know Pony when he's at home. Pony and I have interesting conversations, sometimes. Sometimes even about girls. Well, we used to anyway. Before the events of last year, happened.

Before Johnny and Dallas died. I winced on the inside and tried not to think of them. I stood up brushing the dirt off my knees and walked back inside. Darry was at work and it was too nice of a Saturday to spend inside.

"What's there to do?" I whispered mainly to myself.

"What'ja say there buddy?" Steve asked, cocking his head to the side a bit and looking at me strangely. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said quickly and he just shrugged, looking back at the Tv screen where Two bit had actually put on a different T.V. show. I suddenly shivered and goosebumps shot up and down my arm. My neck hairs pricked up and I did a three sixty. No one was there but I felt a random shiver.

I shrugged it off knowing it was nothing.

"C'mon guys, let's do something. Like a drag race or something." I said but suddenly remembered Johnny loved those and my heart sank a bit. The guys shrugged.

"Alright." Two bit said turning off the Tv. "Go get your brother. He needs some sun or he'll look like a zombie for the next apocalypse." He said heading for the door, Steve behind him. I chuckled a bit and headed for our room, going to go get Ponyboy.

"Pony?" I asked, pushing open the door and saw him lying down on the bed.

"Hey buddy were going to a drag race. Wanna come with?" I asked and he stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging and sitting up, looking at me and nodded. I smiled.

"Alright c'mon lets go. The guys are waiting on us." I said and waited for Pony to get on his shoes and grab a jacket. He didn't go slowly, but Steve complained he didn't go fast enough.

"Leave my kid brother alone." I smacked his arm playfully making him roll his eyes. I could've sworn Pony cracked a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. I smiled and we all headed to the Drag Race.


	2. Drag Race Disaster

No flames please! Review and Message! :) I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! wish I did but I dont!

**CHAPTER TWO**

.::.**Drag Race Disaster.::.**

_Two Bit's POV_

I took a swig of my beer, laughing and grinning. But on the inside I was still worried for the kid. Steve was walking up with me up front and Soda was behind us with him, _still_ trying to get him to squawk and talk. Since only those four words he spit out this morning he had kept his trap shut, even when Steve made a bright remark about him or to him.

The poor kid was still traumatized and everyone knew that. Since Dally and Johnny's deaths from last year some things in the Curtis house started changing. Soda was starting to lose that happy-go-lucky attitude. I was drinking more and becoming a bit, emotional, and Steve was turning into a bit of a smart ass. And Darry had become a workaholic lately but toned down on the yelling on Ponyboy. Things were changing right in front of Ponyboy's eyes and yet he didn't realize it. For once I wish the kid would say something. We all did.

"Yo Two bit! Check this out!" Steve shouted to me his fingers weaving through the fence of where the Drag race was being held. I grinned and trotted over to him, peering through the fence.

"What am I lookin' at Randle? A hot rod car or a pretty lady?" I asked my eyes scanning the crowd and the track back and forth.

"Look who's drivin'!" he exclaimed and pointed. I followed his finger and my eyes widened a bit before I cracked up laughing.

"Tim Sheppard? He can't drive in a drag race worth shit." I said wiping away a fake tear. Steve snickered.

"I got money on him that he might win, though. Even if I am racing against, him." I looked at Steve before rolling my eyes.

"You're such a suck up, Randle."

_PONYBOY'S POV_

Soda and I were in the concession stand line waiting to get our turn. Smells of Nacho and cheese, hot dogs and hamburgers wafted into my nostrils, making my mouth water. My stomach was grumbling a bit but I did my best and ignored it.

"What do you want to eat Pone?" Soda asked me while looking over at the small menu they offered at the stand. There were only a few people ahead of us so I had a few minutes to decide what I wanted. I looked over the menu and shrugged making Soda give me a frustrated look.

"You gotta talk sometime today, Pony. Your silent treatment is driving me nuts!" he huffed. I only looked at him as we shifted forward in the line. My silent treatment had been going on for a few months, now and it was bothering and worrying my brothers more than it was Steve and Two bit, now that I thought about it. No matter how much I wanted to open my mouth even when Steve made some smart-alec remark, I kept my mouth shut.

We got up to the little counter of the stand and Soda ordered a coke for me since he didn't feel like eating no more and was going to race with someone probably. But he ordered me a coke when I pointed it out on the menu. Soda sighed and handed me my coke. I gave a nod in thanks and we headed back to where Steve and Two bit were but only saw Two bit.

"Where's Stevie?" Soda asked looking around for him. Two bit jerked his head toward the track.

"He's racing Sheppard." He said and his grey eyes looked back down where Steve was. Soda nodded.

"I'm going to race with him. Stay here and watch Pone." Soda said before skipping down to the race track and to Steve's old pickup truck. I gave Soda a scowl at the back of his head but he didn't see it.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET…" someone from below at the track shouted. I looked down and saw Soda in the truck with Steve and they were grinning their faces off.

"GOOO!" I watched as Steve's pickup started and picked up dirt, causing it to fly everywhere, and sped off down the road, anxious to win.

_STEVE'S POV_

Soda and I were screaming like maniacs. We were speeding down the road with the adrenaline and anxiety to win this race. There was in hell no way I was going to lose against Sheppard!

"WOO-HOO!" Soda shouted and laughed, his head poking out his passenger side window. I grinned and stepped on the gas, going past Tim's old black pickup truck. I laughed and we were one hundred yards from the finish line.

"We're gonna win!" I shouted and laughed when suddenly there was a big _POP! _Making the truck swerve a bit. Soda let out a startled yelp.

"Steve what the hell?" he said, looking at me his eyes confused and a hidden alert of panic. "Is there a hole in your tire?" he asked. I struggled keeping the truck on the road but couldn't.

"I-I think so-" _POP! POP! POP!_

Choruses of laughter echoed behind us and Soda poked his head out the window, as did I. A red mustang was no less than five feet behind us, fire crackers in their car and fireworks.

"Jesus Christ they have fireworks!" I said, trying to speed up.

"GREASERS!" a soc yelled, throwing a firecracker making an explosion and a POP followed. Soda jumped and looked at me.

"Their trying to run us off the road!" he said, anger flashing in his eyes. I gritted my teeth as we were getting close, but I smelt something burning and sizzling. And that meant it was a firework, waiting to set off.

"Soda get out!" I shouted.

"Wha-?" he said looking at me and I shouted again,

"SODA! GET OUT OF THE TRUCK! NOW!" he obeyed and jerked the door open, doing a side tumble out of the truck and rolling on the cement. I screeched the truck to a stop and struggled to get my seatbelt off. I did just in time just to hear an explosion and black out.


	3. Pins and Needles

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DrowingFromTheInside: Thank you for the Review! **** I'm glad I had everyone in character. Makes me feel confident about my story, now and want to continue. I definitely will continue for sure! Thanks! **

**Aunna: I know right so awful. But Thanks for the review! **

**Boredomsetsin13: Thanks for the critique. Hopefully, maybe I can change it and sorry for the missing commas. I guess this is just the way I write and I guess I got to work on my grammar skills :P Hopefully my chapters will improve….hopefully. **

PINS AND NEEDLES

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. I WISH I DID. :P Sorry if Ch.3 was kind of sucky. I wasn't in the mood to write I guess, but at least I got something out. So please forgive me. **

_PONY'S POV_

Two bit and I had been watching the race from behind the fence. I had been slurping on my soda to where it made that annoying sucking sound and Two bit slapped it out of my hand. I gave him an annoyed look and he just resisted the urge to laugh at me.

"You may not talk kid, but you still give dirty looks." He said. We turned just in time to see some commotion out on the road. I furrowed my brows to see someone jump out of the passenger side of Steve's pickup and roll on the ground and saw it was my brother, Sodapop. I frowned and clutched onto the fence in worry.

Two bit and I watched the pickup carefully only moments later for Steve's car to blow up.

_SODAPOP'S POV_

"STEVE!" I yelled, hearing the explosion ring in my ears. My jeans were scraped from rolling on the hard dry cement and I had scratches on my elbows. My heart was beating fast, hoping my best friend since grade school wasn't dead. I scrambled up off the ground and rushed to the burning pickup and searched for him.

"Steve?" I yelled hearing a muffled groan. I looked for him and my eyes widened. There he was, trying to climb out. And boy did he look a mess.

His hair was tousled and covered in soot, dirt and was all black. His cheeks were scraped and dirty and he was unconscious. I was in panic.

"I'm here buddy." I said, reaching for him and trying to pull him gently out of the car. By now Tim Sheppard was running over to me, eyes wide and in panic and helping me get Steve out of the car so we could drive him to a hospital.

"C'mon, let's get him to a hospital before he goes into a coma." Tim said and we carried him over to his Truck and laid him down in the backseat. I told Two bit and Pony to meet us at the hospital and they nodded, Two bit dragging Pony with him to his truck at his house and me rushing with Tim to the hospital to hopefully, save his life in the nick of time.

_PONYBOY'S POV_

Two bit and I rushed to the hospital. I could've sworn at the speed we were going hot trails of fire were left on the road. I had a frown on my face. Though I didn't like Steve as much I was worried for the guy. He was Soda's best friend, one of the gang. At least still part of the gang. And he had saved Sodapop from an explosion in a small, cramped space in the pickup. We parked in the lot of the Local Tulsa Hospital and ran inside, seeing Soda and Tim in the waiting room. Soda had his head down, his hands clasped together.

"Where's Steve?" Two bit asked once we walked on in. Soda looked up, the excitement in his eyes gone.

"He's in the ER. They are checking him in case he has a concussion or anything." Soda mumbled and sighed. I sat next to him and glanced at him. Soda's eyes flashed over to me and managed a weak smile and rubbed my hair.

"I'll be fine Pone. Don't worry about me." He said in a soft voice making me nod.

Soon Darry arrived after Two bit calling him at work. He frowned when he walked in the waiting room and looked down at me and Soda.

"You two better not end up in a boys home cause of this mess." He said, mostly eyeing Soda. Soda just looked down and could only sigh. I knew he was anxious to find out about Steve. We were all waiting and we all wanted to know.

A half hour passed and a doctor with shimmery brown hair glasses and was in his mid-twenties came out. He looked at all of us with an unsure look, back at his chart, then at us.

"Family of Steve Randle?" he asked. We slowly stood and the doctor raised his eyebrows.

"We're his friends. His dad don't know about what happened." Darry explained. The doctor nodded.

"I'm and I'm here to inform you that Steve is alright. A small concussion from the explosion but he's okay." We all let out a sigh of relief. I just stared at the ground but was glad in a way he was okay. We didn't need another gang member in the hospital and something serious happening.

"Yes he'll be released to go home in just a little bit. He'll have to take it easy, though." He said and walked away. Soda slightly smiled.

"At least he's okay." Two bit patted his back a bit.

"He saved your life." He said sincerely and gave a small smile. We waited for about fifteen minutes before Steve came out, or more stumbled out and looked up at us.

"Hey guys," he said and crookedly smiled.

"Hey Stevie! You alright?" Soda asked and smiled at him. "You saved my life back there on the road." Soda said and smiled at his friend. Steve weakly smiled.

"Yeah, I heard a sizzling noise and knew it was a firework. Had to get you out cause I didn't want anything bad happening to ya." He said and shrugged a bit before rubbing his temples in pain.

"You alright? Let's get you back to our house and get you some pain killers." Steve nodded.

"Sounds just fine." He said and laughed only to wince. I rolled my eyes a bit but smiled slightly and walked out to the truck with Two bit. Two bit glanced at me once in a while as we drove back to the house.

"Kid how come you never talk no more?" he asked and I shrugged. It's all I could ever do really. Was shake my head, nod, shrug and other ways to communicate (well, besides talk).

"C'mon kid!" Two bit whined, which he knew I hated. "Talk! You know you got something to say." He complained. I shook my head and crossed my arms. The car came to a hault and I didn't realize we were in front of my house. He looked at me.

"You're going to end up squawking eventually. I know you will." He said and stared me down before getting out the car, leaving me to sit there. I 'hmphed' before smiling and shaking my head and got out of the car.

"_Pony!"_ my neck hairs pricked up and I turned my head to the left, then the right. There was nothing there. My green eyes slightly narrowed a bit as I slowly started to walk to the house and I looked up, seeing a shadow. But this shadow wasn't any ordinary shadow. It was a skinny, hunched over with long greasy hair looking shadow of a familiar greaser I knew a year ago, who was my best friend.

"_Johnny?"_ I mouthed.


	4. Nightmares

-NIGHTMARES-

**Recap:**_**Johnny?**__ I mouthed._

The ghostly, dark shadow was standing there and for a second I could've sworn I felt my heart stop. Either out of pure fright or that I saw the shadow of my dead best friend in front of my eyes. A knot was tired in my throat and I couldn't swallow it down, no matter how hard I tried. I felt my hands get clammy and I was turning pale.

"Ponboy? Youcoming insi-?"Soda stopped mid-sentence when he looked at me. His eye looked at me worriedly

"Pony what's wrong?" you're as white as a sheet." His hand felt my forehead. "And you feel feverish and clammy. You look like you seen a ghost!" he said looking at me his eyes widening a bit.

I looked back to where Johnny's shadow had been standing. It was gone but it left a cold chill in the air. I shivered a bit and looked back at Sodapop, who wrapped his arm around me.

"C'mon let's get you inside." He said uneasily leading me up the porch steps and into the house. Steve was lying down on the couch since his head hurt tremendously from his mini-concussion. Two bit was laughing every so once in a while to the cartoon mouse on the TV, and Darry was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Go to your room til dinner's done okay?" I nodded without a problem. I felt tired anyway and maybe a nap before supper could do me some good. I kicked off my shoes and laid down, curling up on the bed, and closed my eyes falling asleep within seconds.

**xXxxXxxXxxX**

_ I looked around and surveyed my surroundings. I was on the hill where a pretty sunset was happening behind me, and a huge church was fifty yards away. I remembered this sunset. It was the church from Jay Mountain. I swallowed, hating this memory but yet missing it. _

"_Ponyboy!" I knew that voice. It was soft and fragile yet tough at the same time. I looked around and didn't see anyone at first. The sun was bright gold as it was setting and the clouds were getting brightly pinkish red with a blazing orange. _

"_Pony!" he cried out again and this time I turned to see a young sixteen year old boy with Raven black hair, running to me. He was burn free and looked anxious to see me. Yet, looks can be mistaken for what they really are. _

"_Johnny!" I cried out and a smile stretched out on my face, happy to see him. It had felt like ages since I'd seen my best friend. His scarred face was hidden behind his bangs and he approached me. _

"_Johnny," I said reaching out to hug him, but he pushed me a bit and pulled back. It suddenly got really hot and the blazing orange started to turn to fire. What was going on? Johnny then looked at me angrily. I had never seen Johnny angry like this before. He pointed at me and nearly screeched,_

"_You killed me Ponyboy! It's your fault!" he said his black eyes blazing, if possible and the sunset faded and fire erupted from the ground. The ground shook and fire swarmed us. We were in the church when it was burning but I felt like I couldn't move or speak, but yet I still could. I looked up at Johnny to see him when he had his burns and it was awful. There was screaming in the background and I knew it was the little kids._

"_You can't save 'em Ponyboy." He said looking down at me with such anger, such fury. "You were too late!" he said the fire not affecting him while I was having a coughing fit, my eyes watering and burning._

"_No!" I screamed, coughing ready to hack a lung out. I looked at Johnny, tears in my eyes either because I started to cry or from the smoke. _

"_That's not true! You (cough) died a hero!" I said starting to get light headed and dizzy. The fire cackled with anger and roared. _

_Johnny gave an amused laugh. "That's what they all think, Pone. But you let me die. You should've let those little kids burn! I could be alive! Now you have to live with guilt, hurt and regret! It's your entire FAULT!" he screamed, Johnny's words ringing in my ears as the cackling got louder. I was so dizzy I collapsed to the ground and suddenly blacked out.  
_

**xXxxxXxxxXx**

I woke up screaming.

"NOOO!" I yelled clutching my head curling up in a ball. I heard Soda burst into the room followed by Darry.

"Ponyboy?" Soda said grabbing me and pulling me into his arms. I was shaking violently and starting to choke on my sobs. Soda rocked me back and forth and 'shh'ed me.

"Shh Pony, it's okay." Soda said gently with a small frown. I swallowed and shut my eyes tightly, still crying.

"I didn't do it….it's not my fault!" I kept murmuring, speaking for the first time. Soda looked at me.

"Didn't do what? Speak to us Pony." He said gently. I was breathing hard from my crying which I knew Two bit and Steve must have heard but at the moment didn't care. Silent tears slid down my face and sobs racked my body.

"I…I-I didn't kill him." I said quietly and bit my lip, trying not to sob like a bawl baby.

"Didn't kill who?" he asked, looking at me with worried wide brown eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"….Johnny…."

_SODAPOP'S POV_

As soon as the word came out of Pony's mouth Darry and I both frowned. We knew he had had worse nightmares but this…this was worse. Dreaming about Johnny and Dallas after their death and thinking he killed them….that wasn't a good sign.

I looked at Darry with a frown while I held my baby brother and stroked his hair calming him down. After fifteen minutes of getting him to settle down, I looked at him.

"Let's get you something to eat." I said and he nodded, sniffling a bit. Darry took him to the kitchen to get him something to eat and I went to the living room where Two bit and Steve were.

"Kid's okay?" Two bit asked seriousness on his face. I sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah…just a nightmare…a really, really bad nightmare."

About?" Two bit pried. I wish he wouldn't.

"…Johnny." Two bit nodded in understanding and dropped the subject. I stared at the Tv then at my brothers through the kitchen. I thought to myself for a bit. What was going on through Ponyboy's head? What made him so silent all the time? Why? I groaned a bit quietly making Steve and Two bit glance at me. But I ignored them.

I was going to find out the answers to these questions.

No matter how long it took.


	5. A Cold Chill

**CHAPTER FIVE**

::A COLD CHILL::

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Writers block is currently starting to kick me in the butt :P So if anyone has any ideas, please care to share. I appreciate it thank you. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**

**Aunna**

**DrowingFromTheInside**

**You guys are the only ones who really review my stories! You guys are Awesome! =)**

**Sorry its so short and crappy. I forced myself to write this chapter. It's writers block fault!  
**

**-On with the story!-**

I woke up squinting with the sun light bleeding through my curtains. I groaned and turned over so I wouldn't have to face the sunlight. It was Sunday so it meant another day of my silent treatment, another day of the gang's worry, and well, just plain boringness. I sat in bed for a while, wondering if I was lazy enough to sit up and get up out of bed or not.

I sat up.

Yeah, I was lazy enough.

Shuffling out of bed and on the floor, I threw on some clothes and slid some hair grease through my hair before walking out to the living room where I found Two bit and Steve there, watching Tv quietly.

"Looky here! Sleeping Beauty decided to finally wake up from his coma!" I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the chair next to him feeling a pounding headache. Darry and Sodapop were already awake and at work so it was just Steve and Two bit at the house.

"You gonna talk kid? At all?" Steve asked me kind of annoyed. I gave him an irritated look as in "No, I'm not. Now shut your face." He glared at me and rolled his eyes and looked back at the television. Two bit did his best not to laugh but sputtered out a laugh making me kind of grin.

"Kid, even if you don't talk, your looks say it all!" he said and laughed.

"Shut up Two bit." Steve snapped making him laugh harder and I just grinned. Suddenly the temperature dropped. I shivered and Two bit looked around warily.

"Did-Did it just get cold all of a sudden? Or is it just me?" Two bit asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Please Two bit. You're just feeling things. It's you." Steve said and sighed, getting up with the ice pack to his forehead still and walking to the kitchen. Two bit shrugged and turned back to the Tv. I frowned and looked around. I had felt it, too. So it wasn't Two bit feeling things.

"…Johnny?" I mouthed barely in a whisper so inaudible. The shiver passed me again and goose bumps shot up and down my arms.

"Pone? You cold?" Two bit asked noticing my goose bumps. I shook my head and looked out the door window. The tree branches blew swiftly in the wind and the leaves rattled on the trees. It made me furrow my eyebrows a bit and shiver. Not because of the cold but a bit in suspicion and almost fright.

I stood up making Two bit look at me.

"Pony where you going? Kid?" he asked as I made my way to the door, grabbing my jacket on the way out. I needed some air and couldn't think. Maybe some morning cool air would clear my head. I opened the door letting the screen door slam shut behind me. I walked down the porch steps and to the chain link fence but came to a sudden hault.

There was a cold chill.

I slowly turned around and feared it. Praying I didn't see _his_ shadow I slowly turned around and started breathing fast. Against the house was a clear outline of his shadow, just standing there the outline of him, smoking a cigarette.

I swallowed hard and couldn't move, couldn't breathe nor scream.

All I could do was watch in shock as the shadow or ghost, of my dead best friend stand there, smoke a cigarette.


	6. Do You Believe In Ghosts?

**CHAPTER SIX**

**I am sooo super sorry it's been almost a month! I haven't updated in so long. I almost forgot about this story:P. I still got writers block for it which totally sucks but I was occupied with school, FCAT tests and right now I'm on spring break (yay) so I'm catching up with all my writing on here and Quizilla. **

**Boredomsetsin – I'm glad I'm doing better at my writing. And I'll review it so there can be less typos but sometimes I'll be in a rush so you'll have to excuse me on that. But yay!**

**Aunna – I know it is a good sign. I might have the gang start seeing signs too, but I don't know yet(:**

**Outsidersfan16 – Thank you! And well, this chapter is more for ya!**

**DrowningFromTheInside – I've finally updated. Sorry took so long and I'm glad y'all don't mind short "forced" chapters. And no problem and thanks **

**.::Do You Believe In Ghosts?.::.  
**

My body felt stiff just standing there. The faded image of my best friend just stood out to me not moving, not doing anything. But I could see a faint smoke coming from it as if he were smoking or something.

"Pony? What're you doin' out here buddy?" my brother Sodapop came bounding down the steps, making the shadow disappear. I blinked and I shuddered, feeling the chill. Soda looked at me worriedly and I suddenly wondered, how could he not feel it? Did he not feel the chill I felt? Did Johnny's spirit affect them the way he affected me. My legs felt wobbly and like jello and I felt like I couldn't stand anymore.

"Whoa Ponyboy!" Soda caught me before I could fall to the ground. Wait- I was falling? My mind spun perfidiously. I felt sick and not the good type of sick. The mental type of sick and maybe the physical type of sick, too.

"Come on let's get you inside. You don't look so good." Soda helped me inside the house where Two bit was still watching T.V from before. He looked up at me then Soda and mouthed 'Is he alright?' and Soda just shrugged.

"He looks pale like he saw a ghost or something." I was shaking. My forehead and neck were sweating and I was dizzy.

"C'mon sit down." Soda demanded me and I listened like a puppy dog. I kept looking around like I was paranoid.

"Ponyboy what's wrong? Speak to me!" Soda pleaded looking at me with his brown eyes. They were desperate for answers but I didn't want to tell him. He'd think I was crazy.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Soda?" I barely whispered sinking into the couch. Soda raised his eyebrow at me. Two bit and Steve heard his question and exchanged glances before looking back at me.

"Wait a minute Ponyboy are you sure you're feeling all right?" Steve asked sounding worried for the first time ever. I didn't say anything. My mouth stayed shut and Soda then softly asked,

"Did you see a ghost?" I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. He'd have to find out for himself. He'd have to find out that Johnny's spirit was in our house, still with us, in our presence. I swallowed hard and got up, walking back to our bedroom and closing the door shut quietly.

"What does he mean "believe in ghosts?" Steve asked almost incredulously. Soda sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know but something's worrying me if he's mentioning…ghosts." He said slowly. Soda then understood.

Ghosts…Ghosts….ghost….

He understood now or, at least he thought he did.

"He might be seeing someone very close; someone that we all knew." Soda said slowly almost sadly. The gang came to sudden realization as to what he was talking about.

Johnny Cade.

"I thought when someone died you went to heaven not haunted the grounds of Earth." Two bit said surprisingly looking away from the T.V. Soda sighed not sure of how to answer him.

"I don't know Two bit. Who knows what could have happened to Johnny's soul when he passed on. Why is he still here? Who knows." He said feeling bad for even talking about. If he really was still here he felt guilty for mentioning it.

"Well we all know where Dallas probably went." Two bit muttered under his breath, low enough to where he thought he wasn't heard. But he apparently wasn't quiet enough because suddenly Soda let out a yelp when a bunch of books ripped themselves out of the bookshelves and landed in front of Soda's feet.

"Jesus Christ," Steve said feeling his heart beat fast from the minor event. He looked up at Soda who was breathing hard and already recovered from his panic and picked up the books.

"It's alright." He stuttered out a bit. Soda ever since he was a kid didn't believe in ghosts and he sure wasn't going to believe in them now.


	7. Reality is Scary

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

::Reality is Scary::

**So I got lots of reviews on chapter six! I'm very happy on that! Thank you! I still got crappy writers block. It's a pain. Like, I don't know what to write really. I'm just kind of making it up as I go. If anyone has any ideas please suggest and share. It's appreciated. **

**DrowningFromTheInside - Thank you! And Yeah I did like that best about the end of the chapter. **

**Alexisle97 - Thank you and yes, I will update! **

**Aunna – Lol I'm surprised it scared you. Although it did goosebumps to some others so I can't blame ya.**

**JandMbooklovers – Thanks and yes and no. Johnny is like mad when Two bit says that about Dally because he doesn't like it when Two bit says where Dally is going to hell instead of Heaven, but in reality he isn't mad. **

**Minato4ever – wow thanks. Glad it was very chilling lol yes Soda is being stubborn but I am planning for the gang not to believe and Johnny will get it through their heads somehow that he is there for real**

**Babybay14 – thank you very much. Yes I will plan to write more. **

**Okay so I will be changing some P. but I'm still thinking of what I should do. Like of how Johnny will go through each of the gang's heads to prove he's there and should Ponyboy eventually start talking again? Or just never speak again? Tell me your opinions and ideas. I'm stuck. . And sorry this chapter is really lame and short. I just had to get something out today.**

**~On with the Story~**

_Reality Is Scary_

**Sodapop's POV**

I was sleeping next to Ponyboy tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't sleep thinking of that "occurrence" in the living room with the books. It was strange how they could just fling themselves out of the bookshelf and in front of my feet. What caused it?

My eyes tightened in my sleep as I dreamed something I never thought I'd dream…

_Dead green grass littered the ground around me. It was hot and sticky and I was sweating furiously. My shirt stuck to my back and sweat trickled down my neck and forehead. Where was I? Where were Pony and the others?_

"_Hello?" I called out wondering where in the world I was. A gentle cool breeze then blew clearing the dead grass making it bright green, almost too bright for my brown eyes._

"_Soda?" a voice so quiet I could barely hear it. I looked around for the person calling my name but didn't see him. But I recognized the voice. He was here but where?_

"_J-Johnny?" I hesitantly asked my feet hauling me forward. My legs felt like logs and my breathing became quite heavy._

"_Sodapop." I looked up and then saw his small figure standing in front of me. Johnny Cade stood in front of me, looking the same as ever before the accident. His bangs swayed swiftly in the breeze and his hair heavily greased looking like the same old puppy we used to take care of whenever his folks would kick him out or abuse him._

_I felt tears prickle at the corner of my eyes._

"_Don't cry Soda. Not for me." Johnny said walking next to me. I sighed shakily and looked around before looking back at him._

"_So, is this….heaven?" I asked looking at him almost regretting asking. It seemed like something Ponyboy would ask but I seemed curious to know. Johnny sighed and shrugged._

"_I don't know. It's only a place in your dream. I never made it to heaven, soda." He said almost angrily._

"_But why?" I asked in disbelief. Johnny was like an angel. He didn't belong in the pits of hell for sure. He should've gone to the gates of heaven where the angels; where my parents could've taken him. Johnny only shrugged._

"_I don't know Soda." His voice cracked a bit. I tried to reach out and pat his shoulder but my hand went through him like thin air. I gasped a bit. He then suddenly straightened up a bit and glared at me._

_I had never seen Johnny angry before. It almost scared me._

"_I heard Two bit's remark, about Dallas." He said bitterly. "You don't believe in spirits do you?" he asked looking at me funny. I tried to ignore the question and I was being stubborn, even he knew._

"_Soda you knew it was me. Admit it." I gulped and backed up and felt the ground slightly vibrating._

"_Til then, I'll prove I'm there. Pony isn't speaking cause of __**me!**__ I'm the reason!" he snapped and breathed hard. "Wake up Soda! Just wake up!" _

_Wake up? What does he mean-_

**Ponyboy's POV**

I watched my older brother Darry shake my brother awake. He was shaking like me when I had a nightmare.

"Soda are you okay little buddy?" he asked and Soda glanced between us, mostly at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and ran his hand through his hair which was somehow sticky with sweat along with his forehead and neck. It wasn't hot in the room so how could he be sweating? When Darry had left the room to make breakfast, I mouthed the words to him 'Are you okay?' he only shrugged.

"Had a bad dream last night, kid." He said and sighed, lying back down on the bed. I furrowed my eyebrows and he looked at me seriously.

"I saw Johnny." He whispered. This made me freak out a bit. My brother was dreaming about my dead best friend? That was a bit odd even for him. Soda sighed before finally standing up and looking at me for a while.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be back in a bit." He said before walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. I sighed and laid back on the bed. I wondered why Sodapop had dreamt about Johnny. It seemed like a mystery to me almost.

I picked up my Gone with the Wind book on my end table and flipped through it. It still had the note with Johnny's chicken scratch writing on it. I scanned over the letter. He told me to stay gold. I knew what he meant by it and I did try, but I was failing right now, but not talking to my brothers. Not letting them help me.

I was failing Johnny.

It was not long after I heard my brother screech. I scrambled up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, along with Darry who had heard Soda's girly like screech.

"Soda what in the world is it?" Darry asked my eyes asking the same question. Soda glanced at the mirror and my eyes followed. Traced letters were in the mirror.

_Reality is Scary._

I thought at first Soda wrote it as a joke to scare us but he told us what had happened.

"I got out of the shower and was about to clear the mirror when the lights flickered and the words started to trace in the mirror." He said shakily. Darry sighed and looked between us. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Alright. Get dressed. We'll figure something out." He said and walked out of the crammed bathroom. It was then I wanted to start talking; blurt everything out of my system. But my mouth stayed shut.

"Go on Pone. Get dressed like Dare said." I just nodded and listened to my brother and did as he told me to do.

I threw on some clothes not caring If they were clean at the moment. But apparently my brother did.

"Oh Pony how long have those been on the floor?" Darry asked me making me shrug. Darry groaned and made me change. This is what happened when I started lacking responsibility. Sad I know.

"Let's do something fun today." Soda suggested trying to take the gloom out of everything that had happened so far. Steve looked at him.

"Like what? We've already had a drag race accident." He said and fell back on the couch, feeling dizzy.

"How about football? Steve you can just watch." Darry sighed but nodded.

"Alright. Pony you wanna play?" I shrugged but nodded with a small smile. Soda grinned.

"Alright! Let's play some football!" he exclaimed and ran out the door and to the lot, followed by the rest of us. As we ran to the lot I didn't have a very good feeling about playing but as usual, I kept to myself.


	8. Football

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Football

**So I didn't get many reviews for Ch.7. I know it was a pretty sucky chapter. I'm running out of ideas! I need ideas! D: so if anyone has any please let me know. It'll be very generous of you. (: **

**But thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed (: I appreciate it. And once again, sorry its so short.**

_::Football::_**  
**

I was silent the whole time we walked to the lot. I had that gutsy feeling like the night of Dallas's and Johnny's death. It scared me almost and Soda was looking at me funny, as if he could sense something was wrong.

"Ponyboy is something wrong?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing a bit in worry. Darry then looked at me now concerned. I looked at them both then at Two bit and Steve who were goofing off with the football. I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun by nodding my head yes. So I shook my head no.

But their looks said they didn't believe me.

"You're sure?" Darry said coming a bit closer and I backed up. I nodded.

"Okay but if something's wrong please speak up." Darry said before running over to Two bit and snatching the football from him and laughing. It made me smile slightly at the childishness we still had in us even after what happened. It was good to still have it otherwise we'd be all dead in our souls. And that wouldn't be something very good to have.

"C'mon Pony, you can be quarterback." Soda said with a grin and pushed me toward the outfield. I smiled and ran to the outfield watching everyone set up. It wasn't much of a football game without Johnny and Dallas. With them me and Johnny could've tackled Dally or one of the bigger guys and everyone would've called it cheating, but it would've been fair to us because we were smaller and we just wanted to score points for our team. Those were the good times.

"Pony you payin' attention out there?" Steve shouted to me and I nodded quickly to show as if I was listening, which I half was half wasn't. He sighed and they started the game. I watched as they chased each other around the field, throwing the ball to each other and tackle each other. Occasionally argue if that was fair and did that throw count. Only Darry would know because he had been quarter back for a couple years on the foot ball team in high school.

"Pony catch!" Soda shouted throwing the ball to me. I jerked out of my thoughts and saw a flying football at a hundred miles per hour come my way. I caught it in the nick of time but Two bit was coming my way; Time to run.

I started toward the goal and luckily I was in track and the fastest runner in the whole gang. I ran past the goal and Soda and Darry cheered.

"Nice goin' Pone!" Soda said and grinned. I smiled and tossed the football up and down in the air. Thunder rumbled in the sky and I looked up to see thunderclouds. I frowned slightly and looked over at the guys. Darry was un sure if we had time to play more but Soda piped up,

"Let's play one more round then we'll head home." He said and everyone seemed to agree. We all lined up again and Soda decided to be quarterback instead.

"Hut!" Darry shouted, handing the ball to me and I ran toward our goal only to be tackled by Steve. I let out a grunt and Steve smirked as he snatched the ball.

"Talk kid. Don't be a mute forever." He said before taking off running. I narrowed my eyes and ran off after him only for Two bit to dive at me and grab me, us rolling on the ground.

"Ouch…" I mumbled and Two bit grinned.

"He said a word!" Two bit said like it was a miracle. I hadn't forgotten how to speak. No one forgets how to speak.

"He said ouch!" Two bit said and laughed, letting me go. I rubbed my side as Steve got the goal. I sighed and shook my head giving Two bit the dirtiest look I could manage but he only laughed at me.

"Ponyboy that don't work on me." He said and pretended to wipe a tear away. I felt a drop on my nose and swiped at it only to feel more and it suddenly started raining. I started to shiver and we all started to run back to my house. The rain was pouring and it was thundering and lightning. I was curious to know where the sudden storm came from. It was sunny out and I hadn't even noticed the sudden darkening of the sky or the clouds form in the sky. I sighed and laid on my bed, listening to the sounds of the rain hit the roof, the soft sound of the T.V. and the chitter chatter of the gang in the living room and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	9. Signs

**CHAPTER NINE**

Signs

**Chapter 8 was pretty alright for reviews. Thanks to the following reviewers: **

**Aunna**

**DrowningFromTheInside**

**Alexisle97**

**Thank you guys! You guys are very supportive in this story and I will continue til the very end! :D Oh, I keep forgetting to put disclaimers in my chapters. For all the past chapters, I DO NOT OWN The Outsiders. Only S.E. Hinton does. **

_::Signs::_

I remembered the night of the rumble. When Johnny died and told me to "Stay gold." I was emotionless but Dally had pulled to the extreme; suicide. A tough hood like him had gone far and pulled a gun out, that wasn't loaded, and made the fuzz shoot at him.

I had a nightmare about the night they died.

"_It's not loaded!" I shouted. I was running with the gang on the damp pavement. I saw Dally whip out his gun from his waistband. Why did he have to be so stupid? I panted as I heard Two bit shout,_

"_He's just a kid!" but the policemen's guns spit fire into the night and Dally was jerked around, making him fall to the ground. His body crumpled up and he gasped a bit. My body was feeling woozy and I heard Steve choke on a sob, Soda having to hold him back._

"_P-Pony," I heard him manage my name out before he rolled over onto his back, blood pouring from his wounds and his mouth, and he died. I was suddenly being in third person. I saw me and the others. Dally's dead body on the ground and Darry yelling at the cops. _

_A bright light shined on Dally's body; a white light. The angel's reached out to him. Not only angels, Angels that were my mom and dad. Dallas had gone to heaven; not hell like most people think greasers like him would particularly go. I watched as my mom and dad pulled him up to heaven, where they were waiting for him. I noticed Johnny wasn't there._

_But why?_

_I looked around and saw him. _

_He was standing in the background with a disappointed, sour look on his face. Why didn't he go where my mom and dad were? Where the angels were where he was safe. I didn't understand, even in my dreams I didn't understand. It made no sense to me. _

"_Ponyboy wake up." I heard Soda's voice ringing in my ear and I shook my head trying to get his annoying voice out of my head. I felt drowsy and shut my eyes, wondering where I'd wake up next._

"Ponyboy wake up!" Soda's voice shouted in a whisper and my eyes shot open. I narrowed my eyes at him annoyed and he grinned. It was dark out and still raining. I wanted to ask him why he would wake me but then I remembered; I was the mute kid around the house. Why start talking now?

Sodapop understood the look on my face and he answered for me,

"Dinner's ready!" he chirped before running out of the room and crashing into Steve, who had him in a headlock.

"Steve!" I heard Soda whine and I quietly laughed. I looked around and paused. I didn't hear anything or feel anything unusual. I shrugged before getting up and walking out to the dining room where dinner was waiting for me.

"Hey Pone," Darry said with a weak but hopeful smile. He was hoping I'd say something back but I didn't. He sighed a bit and I sat down to start eating. It was quiet in my mind as I ate but everyone was talking and chit chatting away. Soda and Darry would glance at me every now and then as I ate but I ignored their concerned glances. I was fine.

It then occurred to me I wanted to tell them where Dally went. He was in heaven where mom and dad, were. I got up and got a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down something on it,

_Dallas is in heaven._

The gang looked at me funny and Two bit raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Two bit asked. I sighed and scribbled down again.

_I saw it in a dream. The night he died. I saw his soul be taken by mom and dad to heaven._

Soda was quiet as was Darry and Steve and Two bit didn't have any remarks about that. Darry and Soda knew I was serious when I came to my dreams and nightmares; especially when they were about Johnny and Dallas.

The rest of dinner was quiet except for the sound of rain outside. Sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning occasionally occurred but that was it. I was reading a book in my room when Sodapop came in.

"Hey kiddo." He said getting ready for bed. I gave him a nod and went back to my book. I sighed a bit as I read. He took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Watcha readin'?" he asked trying to get me to talk. I showed him the book and he nodded with a sigh.

"Ponyboy why won't you talk? I don't understand." He said with a sad sigh. I frowned. I hated whenever one of the gang asked me why I wouldn't talk.

"B-Because…I just can't." I whispered feeling tears brim in my eyes. Soda wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, wishing he could understand. He was only my brother after all. And sometimes he can't understand everything.

That night as I slept I had another nightmare, only this one, was different…

_Johnny was alive._

_We were at the church on the first day but something was different. I looked around sensing something not right._

"_What's wrong Ponyboy?" Johnny asked me with innocent eyes. Pain free and relaxed. He didn't look angry or as if he didn't want to shout at me and blame me for his death like my last nightmare._

_I shook a bit and felt something trickle down the side of my skull. My hand gently lifted up to the side of my head and gently felt what the liquid was. My fingers pulled back and I gasped. Blood! Nausea over whelmed me and I wondered where in the world it came from. No one had hit me. Johnny wouldn't dare lay a hand on me or hit me or punch me. I wasn't mean to him._

"_Johnnycakes what's going on?" My voice slurred and I felt dizzy. My eyes squeezed shut and when they opened I was in a graveyard. I didn't like the looks of this at all. I trembled and my head pounded as I inched forward. I saw four graves and I looked at them carefully_

_**Here lays the Curtis Family:**_

_**Mary Curtis**_

_**James Curtis**_

_**Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr.**_

_**Sodapop Patrick Curtis**_

_I swallowed hard. What were my brothers doing in graves? I turned and gasped. _

_**Here lay the bodies of:**_

_**Steve Randle**_

_**Keith 'Two bit' Matthews**_

_Why were my friends in graves? Why was everyone dead? My head pounded and I felt like I was going to be sick. _

"_This is what happens, Ponyboy." Johnny's rough voice interrupted my train of thought. "To those who don't make it to the place that is considered safe and where they say god is." Johnny's faded ghost appeared in front of me. He looked almost alive but yet, he wasn't. His hair was greased up and he still looked the same – but there was pain in his eyes. He was still the same, Johnny Cade we all knew._

"_We stay in the cemetery, haunting the grounds of Tulsa. Trying to find the light and make our way back." I shivered._

"_Why didn't you find the light Johnny?" I asked him trembling as a cold wind blew in the cemetery. Wait can I really shiver in dreams? He glared at me angrily._

"_Because! I just couldn't!" he shouted angry, tears brimming in his eyes. Ghosts could cry. Even poor, little old Johnny could still cry, even when dead._

_Why? Because god had let him._

"_A-And you hang around our house? But, shouldn't you stay in the cemetery? Or maybe even in the hospital? Where you died? You might find the light there!" I suggested maybe giving him some hope. Johnny's dark orbs just filled with anger that flared like a match._

"_No." he said darkly, a voice so dark that his voice couldn't even be recognized as Johnny's._

"_No?" he nodded._

"_It'll find me." He said and sighed. Johnny looked at me with calm, swift eyes._

"_When the time comes, it'll find me and I won't be a bother." He said. Everything started turning white and I squinted before starting to sweat like a storm and a bright light flashed._


	10. Finding the Light

**CHAPTER TEN**

Finding the Light

**Okay so thank you for the reviews for chapter nine! :D And for the person, who told me the correction of Mr. Curtis, please forgive me. It is Darrel Curtis. My bad hehe. Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**DrowningFromTheInside – Thank you. Yeah I like doing the dreams. They seem to be exciting whenever I write about them and thank you for telling me about the correction for . **

**Aunna – Thanks!**

**Alexisle97 – Thank you!**

**Thank you guys! I DO NOT OWN The Outsiders! Only S.E. Hinton Does! **

**I did this chapter differently. It's in Johnny's pov. So you can see how he feels as a ghost and maybe figure out why he's not in heaven yet ;) Enjoy!**

_::Finding the Light::_

There was a swift breeze in the air but, I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything. Only see and hear things were my thing. Ponyboy has been silent for so long it was driving me crazy. I sat in the lot looking around at my scenery: summer leaves, the sun casting down on the cement making it bright and probably burning hot and kids walking around. I sighed taking a breath. I probably wasn't even really breathing it just seemed like I was. I felt like I was alive but in reality and truth, I wasn't.

_Why was I still here?_

The light hadn't found me. Why didn't Mr. and Mrs. Curtis reach out to me when I passed on, moving on away from the pain. I bet if I was with them I would be pain free, but instead I still had the pained look in my eyes, I was still old same Johnny Cade.

And always will be.

My hair blew swiftly to the side somehow. Maybe the real life things affected me. I was only dead for about six months so things were still slightly weird for me. I couldn't find the light and it couldn't find me. I didn't understand.

"WHY?" I shouted loudly hearing my voice echo the empty lot I once had stayed in. I got up and started walking, cramming my hands in my jean jacket. It was weird because when I had died I always thought people died in the clothes they were in.

I was sure wrong. I died in the usual attire I wear: jean jacket, jeans and converse shoes. My hair was greased and I was burn free, so it looked like nothing had happened to me, but my actual body had the burns and pain and suffering. I winced.

Those thoughts haunted me and I disliked thinking about them. Ever since I passed away I found out more about the gang. It was kind of scary. Steve had started taking a bit of drugs but held back, Soda wasn't his cheerful self, Darry worked more and Two bit was still Two bit of course. He just drank a little more.

It wasn't the same without me or Dallas there.

Dallas.

I hated him for killing himself because of _me._ I remembered the last words I had said to Pony…

"_Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold…" I felt my soul leave my body and the white light shone in front of me, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis reaching out to me. Finally all of my pain and everything would be gone, but it started to fade._

"_NO!" I shouted feeling it vanish. My ghost was stuck here. I was stuck just in time to see Dallas bolt out of the room and Ponyboy start crying and be speechless, looking at my dead body. _

"_P-Please don't cry, Ponyboy. It'll be okay!" I said trying to pat his shoulder, but my hand went right through him. I gasped and shuddered. I was really dead. I couldn't talk to Ponyboy or see movies with him or anything._

_Then I remembered Dallas._

_I tried to run after him and follow him. I had run to the park just in time to see him pull out a black object from his waistband and my eyes widened. _

"_Dallas no!" I shouted knowing it was useless but the policemen's guns spit fire and he collapsed down dead. My teeth gritted together and the white light shown on him and he was pulled up by Pony's mom and dad. _

_A sore but disappointed look shone on my face and I wondered when the white light would come and find me, bringing me up to the sky, where I really belonged._

I sighed heavily and passed my house, where I heard nothing but silence for the first time in my sixteen years. It was never quiet at my house. There was always arguing or something breaking or some time of ruckus at my house.

Now it was dead silent.

Maybe my parents finally realized I had meant something and regretted fighting and now cared.

I saw the Curtis's and walked through the door. I could do that since I am actually a spirit. It felt weird but I got used to it eventually.

"Hey guys," I said softly knowing they couldn't hear me. But when I said it, Ponyboy looked up like he could hear me. I still frowned and took a seat on the far end of the couch. It was because of me Ponyboy had been silent for about four months. Because of me everything was different. I was upset but I shouldn't be.

Life goes on as they say.

Soda was looking at his brother with a helpless look and Ponyboy was staring into his book but not reading it. It made me frown, glance at soda then look at Ponyboy. Something was up.

"Pony wanna talk about it?" Soda asked. I noticed that he and Soda were the only ones home. But knowing Soda, he'd be the one to make Pony talk, hopefully. I looked at Pony.

"Talk Pone. He's your brother." I whispered. Ponyboy sighed and looked at Soda.

"It was about Johnny…again." Soda frowned and my eyes widened in shock. He was dreaming about me? This wasn't good. I leaned in to listen more.

"I dreamed that he was alive again. That everything was fine. But I was suddenly in a graveyard," his voice started to crack, "And everyone I knew and loved was d-dead." He started to silently cry and Soda moved over next to him and wrapped his shoulder around him. I didn't know how worse off it had been.

It really was because of me.

He was seeing visions of me in his dreams.

I was the problem.

I had to find the light.

And fast, before it was too late.


	11. Seeing is Believing

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Seeing is Believing

**I got good reviews for chapter 10 Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**DrowingFromTheInside – Thanks and I will probably do Johnny's POV again. When he sees the light!**

**Aunna – Haha Don't worry Johnny will find the light eventually! I promise!**

**Ifab1ndiya – Yes that is a possible theory perhaps. I'm still figuring out why he was left behind. But that is possible. (:**

**I DO NOT OWN The Outsiders. Only S.E. Hinton does.**

_::Seeing is Believing::_

**Steve's POV**

I was at the DX station working on one of the cars in the garage. Sodapop was in the front like usual and I was in the back. It's how our day always went; me fixing cars and Soda helping out customers and being admired by the ladies. Same old, same old; it never changed.

I was underneath the hood of the car inspecting the engine when I felt a chilly breeze. I shivered, goose bumps traveling up my skin. My eyes glanced up and I didn't see anything or anyone.

"That's weird," I murmured before going back to fixing the engine. It was quiet in the garage except with the exception of Elvis Presley softly playing, no one but me was there. Soda was talking to some girls in the front otherwise no one could have changed the temperature of the A.C.

"Soda? Are you messing with the air conditioner again?" I called out. I grumbled some things underneath my breath and checked the A.C. It was the normal average temperature of 75 degrees. I shrugged.

Then why was it so darn cold before?

I felt a breeze sweep by me making me shiver again.

What caused it?

I wasn't sure. I looked through the door and saw soda still talking to the ladies, just admiring the attention. I turned back to the garage and saw nothing but the truck that's hood was popped open.

I shivered, but not cause of a breeze, but on my own.

Of fear.

Someone was watching me.

I stood still for a second to see if anything happened; nothing did. Before relaxing my tense shoulders I turned only to let out a little scream. My heart started pounding wildly in my chest and my breathing became rapid. It was impossible at what or who, I saw.

Leaning against the counter of my workbench, looking tuff as could be, was the puppy of the gang, Johnny Cade.

"Impossible." I whispered starting to feel pale. Johnny only stared at me; could he hear me?

"Johnny?" I asked and he looked at me, perking his head up.

"Hey Steve," he said standing up straight and tall. I felt light headed. This was _not_ happening. This was not happening, this was not happening…

"You alright? You look a little pale." Johnny noted looking at me closely. I backed up a bit and into the truck, feeling dizzy.

"How can I see you? You're-You're dead!" I exclaimed making Johnny nod. He seemed to understand and wasn't offended.

"Yes, I know I'm dead. I've been dead for six months, Steve." He said looking at me. "How've you been coping?" my face flushed a bit. I remembered the drugs until Sodapop caught me and told me to quit. They were bad for me and I could've killed myself with them. I was glad I had stopped but sometimes I wished I didn't, though. I was that needy of them sometimes.

I felt like shaking but I kept it together. Johnny looked at me with a helpless look in his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Steve. Everything will be okay." He said and I only could nod for a thick lump in my throat formed.

"How can I see you? You're just a ghost!" I said looking at Johnny. Johnny half smiled a bit.

"Remember Steve, seeing is believing. What you believe, is what you see, and what you believe is what you see." He said before suddenly disappearing. I stood confused before Soda rushed in.

"Hey Steve I heard you scream. Everything alright?" I looked around the garage then at Soda before looking at the floor and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm alright, everything's just fine."


	12. Time to quit Drinkin'

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Time to quit Drinkin'

**Thank you for the reviews for chapter 11. **

**Alexisle97 – thank you! **

**Aunna – Yeah I figured Steve's pov would be cool. And thanx!**

**Kitty Ghost – Thank you and I will do it again soon ;) I promise! And sorry this chapter is short. I just wanted to put something out today.**

**I will soon be wrapping up this story; don't know when, but soon. And once again I DO NOT OWN The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.**

_::Time to quit Drinkin'::_

**Two bit's POV**

I was sitting at Buck's one late evening drinking of course. I had heard of Steve's intervention with Johnny he so proclaimed. He had told us he saw him in the garage with him but Sodapop said he saw nothing or felt or heard nothing funny in particular.

Ponyboy was still being silent like usual. He only talked when he had a really bad nightmare but otherwise looked at all of us hopelessly wishing we were to perform some miracle and change everything around. Not like that was going to happen anytime, soon. Although I wish it would. We needed one; for the Curtis house, for the gang, for everything and everyone.

"Shoot kid we all need a miracle." I had told him one day as we were walking to the nightly double to ease up a bit. But we never did ease up. We only tensed up more and more making it harder for us to relax.

Things were going down the drain as time moved on.

"Alright Two bit that's your tenth one. Why don't ya get on outta here and go home." Buck said to me, shaking his head. I sighed but took the one I was drinking anyway and stumbled out the door managing not to fall. It was chilly and I was thankful for my jacket. The wind was blowing and I shivered.

Somehow my feet winded me up at the Tulsa's local cemetery. What was I doing here? I looked around and I walked on past the graves that were old. I approached two that were brand new looking, well, maybe a crack or two here and there, but still new looking.

Johnny Cade's and Dallas Winston's.

I sank down on my knees in front of Johnny's grave. Why did he have to die so young? I didn't understand. Tears formed in my eyes making it icy cold and sting, but I just ignored them and sniffled, feeling myself cry for the first time in a long time.

It must've felt like hours of crying and mumbling how I must missed Johnny and Dallas, when a hand was on my shoulder. It made me jump slightly and I turned my head a bit.

"Darry? That you?" I asked not sure who it was. The person quietly laughed and sat down criss crossed next to me.

"Naw Two bit, it's me." He said and my eyes lightened up. I knew his quiet little voice anywhere; the quietness to it when he answered a question.

"Johnny?" I asked a small smile pulling at my lips. The figure nodded and he looked at me.

"Two bit." He said and smiled slightly. I turned to face whoever was beside me and I saw the full form of Johnny Cade, but yet he was slightly transparent. He was ghostly and dead. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I—I can't believe I'm actually seeing you." I whispered my heart beating fast. Johnny chuckled and laid back and looked at the stars. Just like regular old Johnnycakes.

"Yep. You are Two bit. Listen buddy, don't cry over me okay? I'm….I'm fine right where I am right now." He sounded hesitant at his words.

"You sure don't sound fine." Johnny sighed and looked up at the moon or at least his black eyes showed the reflection of it. I couldn't tell, after all, he was a ghost. How would you know?

"Things are complicated right now, Two bit. I'm stuck here. I'm not in heaven. I'm still here, in Tulsa. I know of Ponyboy's silent treatment with y'all. And it's because of _me._" I furrowed my eyebrows but I could feel my drinking over powering me. Any speech of mine would come out weird and make no sense. Even Johnny would know that.

Johnny sighed.

"Listen, the important thing is, I have to find the light before it's too late. I must find a way before it's too late for me. Before it's too late for Ponyboy." Johnny stood up and brushed his jeans off.

"I'll see you around Two bit." he said before walking off and disappearing. I hiccupped and stood up, brushing my pants off as well. I groaned and looked around, at the moon then back around again.

"I so got to quit drinking." I muttered before heading to the Curtis's house.


	13. A tingle of Hope

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

A tingle of Hope

**Once again I DO NOT OWN The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does! And thanx for any reviews on Ch.12 since I am publishing this chapter ahead of time and no one has reviewed it yet **

_::A tingle of Hope::_

_Johnny's POV_

Any sign of hope? A prayer? Maybe a miracle comes my way? The white light was all I searched for: day and night. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat or drink. I was just some soul, walking the grounds and witnessing the things that happened everyday when I was alive. Like the socs jumping us greasers or each other for fun or even each other, having bottom river parties and us greasers causing trouble on the east side. It was all the same.

My only main concern was Ponyboy, who was stuck in the house on the couch his nose in a book. Gone with the Wind he was reading. _My_ Gone with the Wind I had given him with the last piece of me. I had written him that note, which he even still had. I walked into his room.

No one knew of my presence unless they felt a cold draft somehow, like Ponyboy. I looked around and spotted the piece of paper on his nightstand. My chicken scratch looking the same. I could barely write and I was lucky to have gotten all what I wanted to say right before my death.

"Hey Ponyboy!" I heard Soda's cheerful voice fill the living room but with little life as it used to. When Soda entered any room it was like the room was filled with energy. Now things weren't as filled with life and energy as they used to be.

I glanced out the doorway to see Ponyboy give his brother a nod. I glared angrily at Ponyboy; I wished he would god damn talk. His brother needed to know what was wrong and he was nearly killing him with the silent treatment. I looked around.

I had sent Two bit, Steve and Soda a message by pulling books off a shelf, maybe I could do it again somehow. I walked into the room and the temperature instantly dropped.

"Brr it got cold." I heard Soda mumble. He noticed and so did Ponyboy. His frown wasn't like a sad frown – it was a thoughtful frown of _why did it get cold?_

It was because of me.

Sighing, I walked over to the nearest bookshelf and focused all of my energy and got hold of the books and ripped them from the shelves, scaring everyone in the room.

"What was that?" Soda asked, his face turning slightly pale. Pony's face had gone white for he had seen the books gone flying. But moving things with energy took a lot out of me. I felt tired and needed to sit. I sat on the arm of the couch and took a deep breath. I was tired, but yet again I wasn't. Stupid ways of the ghostly world; of how things worked.

"The books just went flinging!" Two bit exclaimed a little wide eyed. The whole gang was exchanging looks and looking a little uncomfortable. But mostly Ponyboy. His white face had settled to pale than normal. He had a sense it was me. I could feel it. I felt a connection with him.

The gang had finally settled down and was calm again. I could've started a ruckus and made everyone freak out, but I didn't feel like making them go berserk. I sighed and walked through the door and outside. The white light was what I wanted to seek.

I had walked around all day and seen no sign of it.

Not a single light.

Every day I lost hope and my hopes of seeing the heaven where I belonged, where I was safe from the greaser and soc business, was a loss.

It was nighttime and the stars were really bright. Sitting on the cemetery park bench watching the stars was what I liked to do most often. It made me think of watching the stars late at night with Ponyboy. I wondered if he still watched sunsets or the stars, anymore. From what I had seen, he did neither. It made me sad thinking about it.

A bright light was in the corner of my eye and I squinted my eyes a bit and looked to my right. A bunch of sparkles of light were sparkling and I knew what it instantly was: the light! It had found me. I had waited for this moment since six months ago, for Mr. and Mrs. Curtis to come and take me up to heaven. I watched as the sparkles light up but then, they suddenly faded.

I frowned and sat back down, my anxiety lost and gone.

But I secretly smiled.

I had at least a tingle of hope.


	14. A Sign of Staying Gold

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

A Sign of Staying Gold

**Sorry it's been a while (not that long) but still, of updating. I've been…busy with some stuff ya know. :P And thank you guys to reviewing. I know the last 2 chapters really didn't have anything to do with the story, but since I didn't know what to put, I decided to put in Steve's and Two bit's POV to see how they reacted when they saw Johnny, so yeah. But thank you for reviews and here is chapter 14! **

**Sorry it's really crappy and short, but it's late here and my brain can't think xP I promise my next chapter will be better!**

_::A Sign of Staying Gold::_

Things were pretty normal after what happened with Steve and Two bit, after their run in with Johnny. It still made me a bit scared and jumpy like after I heard about it. I sighed as I curled up on the couch with a good book that I must've read over a hundred times, but I was bored and needed something to do besides listen to the pouring rain.

It was raining outside and in the summer time too, which was quite odd. I sighed as I flipped the page of the book reading the paragraphs. Things felt gloomy and I felt like sobbing. But I held it all in.

I wanted to talk; to talk to Darry, Soda, Steve and Two bit. About everything.

"Hey kid," Two bit said as he walked on in from the wet rain and took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Hey," my voice was muffled but Two bit, intelligent enough, had heard me say it. His eyes brightened up and looked at me.

"Did you say "hey?" he asked almost incredulously? I nodded slowly and went back to my book. I was thinking about Johnny's advice: _Stay gold._ I was trying to speak again, try to let my voice back out again. It almost felt weird talking again, on purpose anyway.

Two bit blinked but he still wore that silly, Two bit smile he always had. It seemed like the room had achieved a warmish glow to it, because for a moment, the gloominess was gone.

"Care to say anymore, kid?" he asked as he sat down against the couch listening to the rain not bothering to turn on the Television. I shrugged.

"Maybe…" I muttered and he heard me again due to his grin that stretched across his lips. I smiled as well and flipped another page. A sign of staying gold; I getting to talk again and I were.

Slowly.

Suddenly Soda and Darry charged into the room, sopping wet and cold from the rain. Two bit jumped up making them a bit alarmed. I mean, ever since my silence and Johnny's so called "sightings", everyone had been alert and nervous.

"What is it Two bit?" Soda asked beating Darry to the question.

"Ponyboy is speaking again!" he said making Darry's and Soda's eyes widen.

"H-He is?" Soda's voice cracked and looked at me, his eyes hopeful at Two bit's statement, hoping he wasn't lying. That had been there one relief; for me to speak.

"Ponyboy? Are you speaking again?" there was a long pause. Was I permanently speaking again? Maybe so. I probably was being stubborn right now and my emotions getting to me. I sighed heavily and looked at my brothers with a long light shrug.

"A little bit." I said and Darry cracked a smile, glad to hear my voice. Soda wrapped me in a hug so tight I could barely breathe.

"Soda!" I squeaked and he let me go and I smiled at him. Soda rubbed my hair and hugged me again.

"It's a good sign you are speaking again." He said with a grin on his face. I sighed but nodded.

_It was also a sign of me staying gold, just like Johnny had always wanted me, too._


	15. The Light

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The Light

**So I know ch.14 was really crappy cuz it was late at night and my brain didn't know what to write xP I'm sorry on my part. So, I think ch.16 will be the last chapter or ch.17. We'll see! **

_::The Light::_

_Johnny's POV_

I kicked a can (amazingly I could do so) and walked into the Curtis residence. The air seemed more…calm. Ponyboy was reading a book, Two bit watching T.V and Darry and Sodapop were talking. I raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room.

Something was definitely up.

What had happened while I was away? Did Ponyboy start speaking, like I hopefully wished he would do? Or was everyone just calm and tranquil.

Probably my guess was calm and tranquil.

I sighed and sat down next to Ponyboy causing him to shiver and look around. I prayed for him to not look suspicious and think it was me next to him. He sighed and then shrugged a bit going back to his book. Maybe they had forgotten all about me, but I knew Ponyboy hadn't. I could tell in his deep green eyes he hadn't.

Everyone else was trying to forget, though.

By Sodapop's frustrated look behind his eyes, he was talking to Darry for a distraction so he wouldn't worry about Pony and Two bit was watching Television.

_Where was the light when I needed it?_

The door opened and Steve came in looking down more than usual. His dad must've kicked him out. The old geezer.

"Old man kick you out again?" Soda said not even looking up at Steve. Steve sat down on a nearby chair and nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"Yeah," he muttered and sighed heavily. I frowned and stood up and leaned against the wall.

"_It's about your time, man._" I heard a voice come from somewhere, making me jump slightly and look around. I could feel the fear filling my eyes making my pupils dilate and look around for whoever had spoken to me.

"W-Who said that," I asked slowly looking around and standing up straight. I heard a low dark chuckle which sounded almost amusing.

"_Golly kid am I that scary to you?"_ the voice came again making me narrow my eyes. The room dropped a few degrees making Darry, Soda and Pony look up. They noticed the temperature drop. I had found out that when ghosts get sad or angry, the temperature changes around them.

And that was what was happening right now.

"Did it get slightly colder in here?" Soda asked glancing around. Darry shrugged and got up.

"I'll check the A.C." he said going to the hallway. The chuckle came again.

"_Good 'ole Darry, huh?" _the voice said. _"Always checkin' up on things; like the air conditioner, when it's really you causing the temperature change; too bad they don't know that."_ I started to walk around and made my way into the kitchen.

But then I stopped. I recognized that voice.

Dallas.

"_There you go kid! You figured it out." _The voice said sounding amused.

How'd he get inside my head? The voice seemed to chuckle a bit.

"_I'm here to send you a message, Johnnycakes. Pony's parents are here to get you. Be prepared. Stay at the Curtis's house and don't go anywhere!"_ I nodded slowly and walked back out to the living room where all the guys were.

I would miss them a lot, especially Ponyboy, but he had bigger things to live for, like his writing and reading. He couldn't hang on to me forever.

There was suddenly a tingly feeling in me and around the air when there was a bright light, even visible to the guys and it flashed down on me, making everyone in the room freeze…


	16. Staying Gold

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Staying Gold…

**I'd like to thank you to those that all reviewed my story:**

**DrowingFromTheInside, alexisle97, Aunna, Kitty Ghost, Ifab1ndiya, Baybay14, minato4ever, JandMbooklovers, boredomsetsin13, and Outsidersfan16**

**You guys have been really awesome at reviewing my story. It helped me get through the whole story and it let me complete the whole thing! Thank you!**

_::Staying Gold…::_

**Ponyboy's POV**

A white light suddenly flashed and we all froze or let out small gasps. A figure, small and skinny, was revealed and shown in front of our eyes. I couldn't believe my own eyes. There stood before me and I had known all along, was my best friend, Johnny Cade.

"Johnny?" I said and he looked at me with a small like smile.

"_Hey Ponyboy."_ He said in his quiet voice he always talked with. Soda, Darry, Steve and Two bit were in shock. Johnny gave them all a nod and he looked back at me.

"_Ponyboy, please start talkin' again. I know you better than this. You're brothers need you to talk and want to know what's wrong. I think now they know. I was the problem."_ Johnny looked up at Darry and Soda and nodded.

"_He was only silent cause of me."_ Soda and Darry just blinked and slowly nodded, understanding why I wouldn't speak for the last several months. Johnny looked back at me again, his bangs getting in his face.

"_Stay gold Ponyboy, like I said, Stay gold. I'll be watching over you. And so will your parents, and Dallas, too." _he said with a tiny grin before he slowly started to dissolve. He waved as he slowly dissolved into air. _"Bye Pony."_ I waved back, in shock.

Darry and Sodapop looked at me.

"Ponyboy?" Soda said and I looked back at him. We started at each other for a long time before I finally smiled.

"Yeah?" I responded and Soda cracked a grin, happy to see I was my old self.

And at that moment it seemed like everything was going to be okay. Life would return back to its old ways, even if it didn't have Dallas or Johnny in it. I may have known, along with the gang, Johnny was with us for several months in spirit, watching us as if it were old times thought we couldn't see him, but I _would_ listen and stay gold for Johnny. No matter what it took.

Soda wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Glad to have you back, little brother." He said and rubbed my head. Two bit and Steve nodded.

"Yeah kid, thought you was going to be a mute forever." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope. I had to start talkin' sometime." I said with a light chuckle. Two bit grinned and Steve somewhat smiled.

"Well, it's a nice day out, how about we play a nice game of football?" Two bit suggested. We all cheered and Darry grabbed the football and we ran to the lot, having fun for the first time in our lives once again.

**THE END**


End file.
